The Legend of Zelda The Guardian of the Truth
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Link's sister, Lilianne is a High Guardian of Odon, a land just outside of Hyrule. All was well until a sorceror captured Lilly after her fight to protect Odon. Now its Link's time to become the hero as long fated to be. In his search for Lilly, he stumbles on a sacred ground which speak of his ancestors and Lilly. can he find her before they find out what she is?
1. Prologue Before our Story Begins

**The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardian of the Truth<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Before our Story Begins**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful time in the Land of Hyrule. But one fateful day, in a small village, an evil figure arose from a forgotten temple which had been created to protect the Hylians from any evil. It destroyed that village in one swipe of its hand. That evil was called The Underlord.<p>

It caused havoc everywhere. It was making its way, stopping at each village he passed, to Hyrule Castle, where a magnificent warrior and her army was waiting for him. The preparations were long and hard, the Queen of Hyrule found a boy and his sister.

He became a warrior whereas his sister travelled Hyrule, in search of help from the Goddess of Light. Her brother accompanied her with this search and when they found The Goddess at last; the girl was given a Silver Flute with golden writing on it.

They went back to Hyrule Castle, a day before the fateful battle commenced. She played the flute and it showed the truth. That the next day, the battle would commence and the farm boy would defeat the Underlord, once and for all. But at a price, his 'Hero' Spirit would be taken from him and his destiny will be given to someone else, when the time comes for a new hero to arise.

But that could never happen again, seeing the Underlord is defeated. But there are more vast evil beings out there. But then again, if there weren't any more evil beings, then there would be no story...

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This fanfic is my own story/adventure of Legend of Zelda, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line.


	2. Chapter 1 The Collapse of Lilianne

**Chapter 1**

**The Collapse of Lilianne**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning in the Village of Odon, just outside the Land of Hyrule. The Warrior Academy was glistening in the sun from the rain fall the night before.<p>

A boy sat at the river with his faithful horse and friend. His friend was much older than him, but he worked with him when it came to delivering farmed goods to the market on the other side of the forest.

His friend yawned, 'the sun was something else when we were coming back from market, wasn't it, Link?'

Link looked up from the sparkling water and nodded. He thought to himself _...O, Torres; you say that every time we come home from the market..._

Torres laughed, 'Just kidding, you're lost for words this time, aren't you?'

Link scowled at him. 'No, I'm not! I was just thinking about - hmm. No it's nothing...' his scowl turned into a distracted look. He looked sown and back at the water.

Torres face went all serious; he knew what Link was talking about. 'How is she?'

Link's eyes did not leave the water 'I haven't been to see her since yesterday morning; she was sleeping, so I didn't disturb her.'

Torres sighed, 'You should have gone to see her before we left, you know as well as I do that she always worries about you, definitely when you leave the village...'

Link stood up and grabbed the reigns of his horse, 'come on, Epona. Let's go take this fencing to Farmer-'

Torres jumped up and called, 'Link!'

Link sighed and looked back at Torres, 'I'll go to see her afterwards, Ok?'

Torres nodded, 'Ok, I'll see you later; I've got to go help with my kids, say hello to Drake for me.'

Link smiled, 'Yeah, sure thing. Say hello to Amelia for me.'

Torres nodded again and then ran up the hill towards a small section of houses.

Link stroked Epona's nose then they started head up the hill, towards the large farm. Every person he passed always smiled and said hello, sometimes even stopped to talk to a person or two at one of the little shop stalls. Everyone loved Link, the younger children always looked up to him, and the older children round his age nearly all were his friend, nearly. The parents a good influence on the children and the elderly always asked him if he could help them. He always helped those who need it and never accepted money or payment of some sort.

He got to the top of the hill of the shops and found himself at the beginning of two trails. The left one was levelled and was to the farm. The other, went up another hill and that one was to the Academy, which he wasn't part of but was

always welcome at...

* * *

><p>He went down the left trail and after 5 minutes, was at the farm. Once he got there, he unloaded all of the fencing off Epona's back and put it in the green barn. He then went into the red barn and called out to the farmer, 'Drake! Drake, it's me, Link! I've come back from the Market, sold everything! Sent the money to the Bank in the City! Torres said hello and now I'm gonna go back home now, I'll be back tonight to lock up... ARK!'<p>

Link fell on the floor when someone startled him by putting their hand on his shoulder. There was a familiar roar of laughter. Link smiled as the figure gave him a hand up, 'You don't need to shout, I'm not old yet!'

'Drake, why did you have to make me jump?'

Drake the farmer smiled, 'It was perfect timing and anyways, I told you I was gonna get ya! Didn't I?'

'Yeah, you did. Well, I'm going to head home and see-'

Drake cut him off with a shake of his head, his face all serious. 'She's not there. She's at the Academy, training. She told me she would only be there a couple of hours, but that was about 5 this morning, maybe you can talk some sense into her.'

Link nodded; 'I'll be back tonight to lock up, I did do all my chores yesterday before I went to the city market!' he then

jumped on Epona and galloped to the Academy.

* * *

><p>Once he got there, he spotted Aepon, his sister's horse in the paddock. He put Epona in the Paddock as well, Aepon and Epona were twins and they galloped to each other and seemed really happy.<p>

Lord Arneld came out just as Link was trying to get into the training grounds. Arneld was headmaster of the Warriors Academy of Guardians and a High Guardian of Odon and Edon, the city just on the other side of the forest.

'Ah, Link. Welcome back from your journey to Edon, I hope everything went well.'

Link bowed, he may not have been his master, but he used to be the master of his sister and he had a lot of respect for him. 'Everything went well, and some. Anyway, I came to see Lilly; I was told she was doing some training, well, more like practise. You see, she was really unwell yesterday and I'm worried about her.'

Arneld smiled, 'She is here, but you know I am not to protect her, or help her practise anymore. She did, after all, graduate a year ago and is a High Guardian. She actually received a letter about becoming Head Guardian of Odon. She is only 17 as well! But you know that better than I do, you are her twin brother!'

'Yeah, I know, but I didn't know about the letter, when did it come in?'

'Yesterday, after you left for Edon and she accepted the role. A representative is coming all the way from the land of Hyrule, from Hyrule Castle. Their to meet her next week... Hmmm? What was that?' They both turned round in the direction of the yell.

One of the senior students came from the far training grounds, panting for breath. 'L-Lord A-A-Arneld! Lady Lilianne has collapsed!'

Without a thought crossing his mind about the situation, Link ran past the student and straight to the far training grounds. Once he got there he saw a group of senior students crowding around something. He pushed past all of them and gasped. A girl with short brown hair was being held by a boy who looked familiar. It was Arthore, Lilly's friend.

'Arthore, help me get Lilly to the paddock, I need to get her home!'

He nodded. Link picked her up, with the help of Arthore and put her on his back. Arthore then signalled to one of his fellow students, Flint, to follow him. Then all three of them walked to the Paddock together, in silence.

Arthore then jumped into the paddock and brought Aepon to the main entrance to the paddock and all three boys put Lilly on the white and brown horse's back. Arthore then jumped on the back, behind Lilly so she wouldn't fall off. Link called Epona over and jumped on her, Flint did the same with Sandy. They all then looked at each other a nodded. In order, Link, Arthore and Flint rode down to the house, at the very bottom of the village.

Once they got there, they all helped get Lilly up the ladder and to her bed. Once they were finished, they all walked to the door. Link stopped at the door, 'Thank you, guys. I wouldn't have been able to get her here as easy as I did without your help.'

Arthore smiled, 'Don't mention it, she is a great help with getting us ready for our practical exams, so the least we can do is help you two as much as we can! Here are her weapons; I picked them up for her. Alright, I'll be back later to see how she is, after the rest of my lessons.' He jumped on the back of Flint's horse and they went back up the hill.

* * *

><p>Link watched Lilly for a while.<p>

'Oh, Lilianne, you got to stop over doing it!'

She groaned in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This fanfic is my own story/adventure of Legend of Zelda, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line.


	3. Chapter 2 Training Link

**Chapter 2**

**Training Link**

* * *

><p>Link woke to the smell of eggs, bacon and beans. He sat up in bed and scratched his head. The door swung open and Lilly walked in with a tray, her sky blue eyes glistening.<p>

'Good morning, Link!' She chimed as she handed him a cup of tea and placed the tray on his lap.

He looked up at her and groaned, 'Why are you up so early this morning? Didn't I say that you were to rest yesterday?'

She thought for a moment and shrugged, 'Nope, don't remember.' Link shook his head. 'Anyway, I have to fulfil my duties as High Guardian... wow!' She fell backwards, onto her butt.

'Lilly!' Link shifted the tray and jumped out of bed, to her side. She was clutching her head. 'Your headaches are back again, aren't they?'

She slowly shook her head. 'No, this is different somehow... I'll be alright in a minute...'

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Lilly tried to get up, but Link leaned on her shoulders so she couldn't. He looked at her and shook his head. 'I'll get it, you stay here.' He stood up and walked down the stairs and opened the door. It was Arneld.

'Ah! Good morning, Link. Is Lilianne in?'

Link nodded, 'Yes, she is, what's up?'

Arneld cleared his throat, 'It's her day to go to Edon, for review, didn't she tell you? Ah! Lilianne, nice of you to make an appearance!'

Link gasped and looked behind him and saw Lilly, all geared up. 'I thought I told you to stay where you were. Why didn't you tell me today was your review day?'

She scowled, 'Because if I had told you, you would have tried to stop me.' She smiled, 'Lord Arneld, I thought you knew that my review day was changed to next week. The Hyrulian representative is going to meet me there then come back here afterwards. Anyways, I'm really busy today, I'm going to be teaching my twin brother here to defend himself with real weapons, not just sticks and stones.'

Arneld thought for a moment, 'Ah, it must have been Layle that I needed to remind his review day was today. Thank you for reminding me! May I ask where you are going to be teaching him?'

Link stayed at her in shock, Lilly cleared her throat and ignored his gaze. 'The training will be in the biggest field at the farm. I already got permission with Drake!'

'Ok, if you need anything, just come and ask!' At that, he left.

Link still hadn't stopped staring at her. 'Why in the name of the Goddess do I want to learn how to defend myself?'

Lilly gave him a dirty look, 'because, my brainless brother... There –no... The forest is dangerous. There are bad people out there... such as bandits. I can't save you every day you get into trouble.' She looked at him pleadingly, 'please, it's all I want to do; I want to be less worried about you when you got to the market, and it's your week off!'

'Ok, only if you let me beat you when we fight!'

'Yeah, like that's gonna happen!'

They both laughed, Link walked into the house, followed by Lilly.

'Ok, finish your breakfast whilst I head down to the academy for some training gear. We shall not be using wooden swords, my opinion of them are that they are for children... Meet me when you are finished.'

She then whistled and ran out of the door and jumped of the porch, she landed on Aepon and headed to the Academy.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later...<p>

* * *

><p>Link rode to the farm. Drake was outside the red barn. Link jumped off Epona and took her to a feeding station for horses. Aepon had galloped over from the other side of the field and joined Epona at the station.<p>

Drake walked over and smiled at Link, 'Good morning, are you here for the training with Lilianne?' He nodded 'Well, I hope you do well, you should pick it up quickly, just like she did when you two were younger and had a choice of what you wanted to do with your lives... How time flies fast. Tell Lilianne that when you two are ready to go back home for dinner. Come here, I'll make dinner tonight!'

'Thanks, Drake. I'll definitely do my best. I will tell her. See you later Drake!' He then ran to the furthest field.

When he got to the entrance of the field, he stopped at the sight of Lilly with two people on horses. He ran up to her and saw that the other two were Flint and Arthore. 'Hey guys, what you doing here?'

Flint smiled, 'Hey Link, we are just getting some extra tips from Lilly here before we go into the forest and do our week expedition there. It is gonna be loads of fun!'

Link heard a sigh from Lilly. He looked at her and she looked a little upset. Arthore did to. 'What's the matter, Lilly and Arthore?'

Lilly gasped and blushed, 'N-nothing! I was just telling Arthore that it is really dangerous there and to take some flares so I can go and save them if they need it! He was worried that I would become ill again so that I wouldn't be able to save them...'

'That's not what I meant! I said I was really worried about her getting ill again whilst I was gone...'

Flint shook his head, 'Ok, we have to go now! Lilly, Link, we will definitely come and see you after meeting up with Lord Arneld. Don't worry about us, we will be fine! Come on, Artie, let's go, you'll see your girlfriend when we get back!'

Arthore punched Flint in the arm, Flint laughed and trotted off. Arthore bowed his head, 'Lady Lilianne, please wait for me at the Academy a week from now.'

Lilly smiled, 'You never call me that... But of course, Guardian in Training, I will wait for you. Now go!'

He rode off.

Link snickered, 'Wait for me, Lady Lilianne! I love you Lady Lilianne!'

Lilly turned to face him and grabbed him his shoulders, she then pinched them, flipped him onto his back and put her foot on his chest. He wasn't smiling then.

'Ok! OK! I won't say it again! I promise!' She let him go and he got up. She chucked a sword at him, he caught it and swung it around a bit, trying to get used to the feel of a sword. He hadn't touched one since they were about 12...

'Ok, now we have that sorted out! Show me what you can do...'

She unsheathed her sword from her back. 'Now, let's fight!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This fanfic is my own story/adventure of Legend of Zelda, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line.


	4. Chapter 3 Clash with the Sorcerer

**Chapter 3**

**Clash with the Sorcerer**

* * *

><p>Link swung his sword as hard and fast as he could, but he missed again. His opponent was too good for him to hit. They brought their sword to their left and swung it horizontally, Link tried to block it with his sword<em> ...I can do it! I can block this one...<em>But it was no use, he fell backwards. His opponent laughed, Link scowled.

'I'm sorry, Link. I told you this wasn't going to be easy!' Lilly looked at him, apologetically. 'You need to take your time when it comes to fighting. There is a right and wrong way, once you get better at timing your swings, then you will start to get faster!' Lilly offered her hand to him, he accepted it.

'Why do you have to be so hard on me when it comes to this?' Link stabbed the ground with his sword, making it stand in the earth.

'Link, if I keep on going easy on you, you won't get any better. Besides, if you do get into a fight with scary monsters or bandits, they won't go easy on you and you would be in a lot of trouble then!'

Link sighed, 'Can we at least have a break now? We have been at it for hours and this is the third day we have been doing this!'

Lilly sighed and shook her head, 'Ok, we will have lunch now! I made lunch this morning when you were having a shower!' She grabbed the basket at the fence and brought it over to Link, who had sat down on the grass, seemingly exhausted!

She gasped and turned around; Link looked at her in confusion. 'Is everything alright, Lilly?'

She sighed_ ...I'm imagining again, nothing's there. Wait! That horse, it's Lord Arneld! What is he doing here? I better go and see..._

At that moment she ran over to the main entrance to the field, ignoring the yells coming from her brother. The horse rode up to the entrance and stopped, the aging man with fading black hair and grey eyes jumped off the horse and walked up to Lilly. Lord Arneld smiled at the sight of her.

'Hello, Lady Lilianne. You still have that great ability of sensing people around you. I have some information for you!' He handed her a letter.

She looked at Arneld with a confused look, 'Well, the only time you actually call me that is when it is official business, what is this information about?' She gasped once she glanced at the seal on the pristine envelop. 'This is from-!'

'Yes, it is. I was told to give it to you as quickly as possible. The messenger came as quickly as he could; he collapsed once he got to the Academy. He could barely speak, but one of our students came to me and explained what had happened and gave me the letter.'

She drew a breath, exhaled and tugged at the seal, it broke at ease. She opened the envelope slowly and pulled the letter out. She unfolded the letter and started reading. Once she was done, she folded the letter and put it into her carrier pouch. She then looked at the seal again. She looked at Arneld.

Lord Arneld looked at Lilly, 'So what was the letter about? Did something happen in the land of Hyrule?'

She looked at the seal again; it was a gold bird with its wings spread and the triforce above it. This was the Hylian crest. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought_ ... Why did he never tell me? Was it that bad that I was to know nothing about what happened in those days? If I wasn't to know, then why did the Hylian Princess need to tell me, it just doesn't make any sense, what am I to do? Hmmm, I know, I will ignore the fact that it does bother me and go back and teach Link more, he is gonna need to be able to protect himself now more than ever, I won't tell him anything..._

'Lilianne, is everything alright?'

She nodded, 'Yes, there is nothing wrong, that I can tell anyway! I'm gonna go back and train Link a little longer, then we will go home. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask!'

'I would like to see the letter if you don't mind?'

'Yes, I do mind! Hmm, sorry, it is only about what I am to do when I become Head Guardian, but in the mean time, you are acting Head Guardian, are you not? So, you have nothing to worry about!' She lied to him for the very first time and she felt terrible.

He smiled, 'Ok, I understand, I'm going back to the Academy, I'll get a group of seniors to come over and observe your training skills later on!'

He then jumped on his horse and rode off.

She looked at the last few lines of the letter once more, still in shock about what it said._ Once you have completely memorised this message, please destroy it with fire and grind it to dust. That way no one will know this information. Thank you, future Head Guardian of Odon, from The Hylian Princess._

She didn't look at the name of the Princess, just to know that the Hylian Princess sent this letter was enough for her. She started walking back to Link, who looked like he had gotten all his energy back. She hid the letter back in her carrier pouch on the back of her equipment belt; she then adjusted the belt and smiled to Link.

He looked worried at her, 'What was that about?'

Lilly shook her head, 'It was nothing! It was just to confirm that the Hylian representative is meeting me in Edon next week. The post man didn't know this area so Arneld delivered it himself.'

Link looked at her for a moment, knowing that she wasn't telling the whole truth. He just ignored it. 'So are we getting back to training?'

She nodded, 'Yeah and now I know you have all of your energy back, I will make it harder for you!'

'Argh, what do you mean you gonna make it harder for me!'

Lilly laughed.

* * *

><p>2 days later...<p>

* * *

><p>'You're getting much better, Link! Keep it up!'<p>

Lilly swung her sword at him, trying to knock him over, but it failed. He blocked it smoothly and efficiently then swung at her. She only just blocked it. She stabbed her sword in the ground. 'Ok, let's have a break!'

Link smiled and nodded, 'I didn't think that I would be so good after 5 days of training, even when it has been nonstop! I can't wait until I get as good as you!'

Lilly looked at him whilst putting the lid back on her water bottle. 'You are doing really well. I must admit that you have took a lot less time than I did when I started, but I was much younger when I started! It will still take you a while until you are as good as me though! You are already at the level of graduating at the Academy! So don't think about starting there now, they will just laugh at you!'

Link laughed, 'Ok, I'm ready to start again, are you?'

Lilly nodded, 'let's get going again! Grab your sword and fight me!'

Link grabbed his sword and turned around to fight his twin, but once he turned fully, he noticed that a sword was already pointing at him. 'Come on Link, you need to get faster than that! I told you that I was gonna make it harder for you!'

Link nodded. He knocked the sword so it wasn't pointing on his chest. He then lunged forward, stabbing the air with the polished sword. She quickly stabbed her sword in the ground and did a flick flack to divert the sword stabbing her. She then did a side flip to the right and unsheathed her second sword from her back, the one that always pointed up her back, and blocked another attack that Link threw at her. She then rolled to the left and grabbed her other sword and pushed forward at the same time as Link. All three swords locked in together in one massive clink of steel and another metal which was unrecognized to anyone's ear except from Lilly's. She pushed forward to try and knock him off balance, he did the same. He pushed harder than he had ever done before, knocking his sister slightly off balance and jumped backwards for a moment then jumped up in the air with his sword above his head.

Lilly looked up at him and her jaw dropped slightly. Time seemed to have slowed right down when she looked at him, the sun behind him, his bangle was glowing... wait she glanced at her bangle and realised it was glowing too. They were the twin bangles that she got specially made in Edon, from her very first time visiting the place. They consisted of two bangles, one green and one orange; they were then folded with each other to make one. She was the orange, he was the green.

She crossed her swords in front of her and Link's knocked them out of her hands, in one foul hit. He dropped his sword and looked to the ground, in exhaustion. 'Wow, Link. You just disarmed me! I'm so proud of you!'

Link looked at her in shock, 'Does that mean I passed your test?'

She nodded_ ... Wow; I never thought he would ever be able to do it! Wait! What is this feeling? Damn, someone is coming. I need to get him home, now..._

'Well done, Link, I think it's time for you to go home, you definitely need the rest. You get your last two days off from training! I'll be home later, I'm on duty today!'

'Ok, don't take too long tonight; I'm making dinner!' Link then whistled and picked up all his gear, he then jumped on Epona when she got there and rode away.

Lilly kept a smile on her face until he left. She then turned around and faced the other forest that edged the back of the farm. She put all her swords away and adjusted all her gear to be tighter to her body. She then started to walk over to the main cattle gridded walk way to the entrance of the nearly unused forest. She then pulled her hair back into a small pony tail so that only the right side fringe could be seen in front. She put her gloves and fastened her bow to her waist.

* * *

><p>She was now ready for inevitable.<p>

* * *

><p>She saw something in the tree line, she squinted to try and see what is was. It was 3 horses and 20 foot soldiers all equipped with steel swords, stained with blood. They all made their way towards her. She eased up slightly when they came closer. The man in the middle halted everyone.<p>

'State your business here.' She stated, coldly.

The man in the middle had a black cloak and mahogany staff. He smiled, 'well, that is not a very nice way of saying it. We are simply passing through; we were wondering if there is a place we could stay for the night. We are simply travelling the world, searching for someone very special. We are searching a girl to be exact, about your age.'

'That's a lot of soldiers for one girl. Their all geared for massacre, not a search party. State you're real business, sorcerer.'

'Hang on, how did you know I was a sorcerer?'

'I just knew.' She looked around her; some of the soldiers were circling around her. One of them ran for her, sword drawn. She dodged him and drew the right handed sword, which pointed down her back. A second later, all swords from the foot soldiers were pointing at her. She stopped dead.

'Now that isn't the way you are suppose to treat your guests!' The sorcerer cackled.

Lilly scowled, 'One of your men tried to attack me first! There was a cause to my actions.'

The sorcerer looked at her again, this time with curious eyes. 'The way you speak, it seems recognisable as if you were a Guardian, but you are too young to be one of those...'

Lilly laughed, 'Is it a surprise that someone my age could be a Guardian? Hang on; you said the word 'Guardian' as it was a bad thing. It's that bad that I could be a Guardian?'

'The Guardians' are an abomination, to my family. I ask you, are you a Guardian? If you don't answer me, I will order my men to kill you and the rest of your village!'

Lilly gulped casually, trying not to show fear for the rest of the village, she thought for a moment _...Do I tell him? Should I tell him I am Head Guardian of Odon, just so the rest of the village survives, I would be protecting Lord Arneld, Arthore, Flint, Torres, Amelia, Drake, Link—Link! I will protect you..._

She looked up at the soldiers and the sorcerer, said a quick prayer to the goddess under her breath and smiled. 'Well you will just have to try and kill me, cus I am not telling you anything!'

The sorcerer smiled and one of his soldiers that were on a horse lifted his hand and clenched his fist. The soldiers reared up for a battle, from the smile on their faces, it looked like it had been a long wait since they had their last battle.

Lilly swung her sword a couple of times _... twenty men, a sorcerer and two general against me; haven't had a battle like this before, not in the real world, had a practise session at the Academy like this before. I can do this; just take your time, Lilianne..._

The general with his fist in the air opened his hand and slid it downwards, towards the ground. The soldiers started to run up to her; they had backed away whilst they were getting ready. She drew a breath, 'This is it.' She whispered.

Swords started to swing around her, she dodged them with ease. These soldiers were nearly all double her age and supposed skills were lacking. She swung her sword at one, then another. For those who would witness this fight, they would say she was dancing, with the music of the clanging of swords. She did a vertical slash attack at two of them and killed them efficiently, but four more came in their place _...this is the sorcerer side of the battle, replace the killed soldiers. This is gonna be a difficult fight for me..._She thought as she did flick flack to get out of the circle of soldiers. She grabbed her shield from her back and bashed one of the soldiers in the face before stabbing him in the stomach. She put her shield back and grabbed her best sword. They had circled around her again, she stopped for a moment then did a spin attack to knock them all dead. She put her swords away for a moment to grab her bow, but when she grabbed it, a soldier grabbed her right arm, she went to put her bow back, but it was knocked out of her hand by another soldier, it flew off into a bush. But she thought she had put it back on her belt.

The sorcerer jumped off his horse as the other soldiers came back to life and back away slowly. The sorcerer walked towards Lilly and the two soldiers, the soldiers that grabbed her loosened their grip slightly. This showed they were scared of their master. She concealed her smile with her hair covering her face; her head band which tied up her hair must have fallen out. She looked up at the sorcerer.

'You're good, for a Guardian. You must be the prodigy of Odon. You know there is a prodigy in Edon as well? He is your age, is he not? He is also the Head Guardian of Edon. You on the other hand, are to become the Head Guardian of Odon, is that not correct?'

'I'm not telling you anything!'

He shrugged and walked away, 'fine, you can die now!'

'No you're the one who is gonna die!' Lilly turned her right hand anti clockwise to get the soldiers off her arm, she kicked him square in the chest so he would fall to the ground, and she then punched the other soldier in the face. She then grabbed her left handed sword and did a jump attack towards the sorcerer, who put his staff in front of him. Their weapons clashed and in unison, the sword and staff both shatter like steal. A flash blew them both back.

The sorcerer landed on his back and Lilly landed on one knee. She grabbed one of her unique arrows, silver and green tail and pure silver tips and went to grab for her bow, but it wasn't where she thought it was. The soldiers grabbed her and put her arms behind her back, they weren't going to make the same mistake twice.

The sorcerer got up and looked at Lilly with shock and anger, 'How did you do that? No one has ever been able to match the power of my staff, to break it! Not in the last 100 years!'

She gasped _... 100 years! How in the name of the Goddess did he live for 100 years? He only looks like 50 years old! I didn't know that I had that much power in me, so Link has it too..._

'What now, Sorcerer?' She spat.

'We are going to take you with us; you may be the girl we have been looking for... Wait, are you listening to me? Hey!'

She started to feel her eye lids go heavy, her headache had come back and she was drifting off. The only thought that came to her mind was Link. 'Good luck, Link' she whispered before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This fanfic is my own story/adventure of Legend of Zelda, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line.


	5. Chapter 4 The Captured Guardian

**Chapter 4**

**The Captured Guardian**

* * *

><p>Link woke up late in the evening, drenched in sweat. He sat up and looked around the room, light had already started to fade and it was quite dark in the room. He jumped out of bed, stretched and scratched his head. He felt a wave of despondency come over him. He knew something was up.<p>

He looked at the clock and gasped, 'Damn it! Why didn't you wake me up, Lilly! I am supposed to make dinner –Lilly?' He walked into the bedroom next to his room, it was dark, empty and the bed was still folded from that morning. He looked around the room to find an incline to as where his sister was. He walked over to her personal cabinet where she stored her main weapons, he gasped _...What? It's empty! She must not have come back from guarding the back entrance, near the farm. I may go and take her a snack and a flask of tea. See what time she is coming back..._

He tried to shake off the despondency feeling, but he couldn't. 'Gah, what is wrong with this feeling, I must have had a really bad dream, about someone I love...' He trailed off when he went into the kitchen and made up a little rucksack of snacks and made two flasks of tea, he packed it all up and headed for the door.

He went to walk out the door but then stopped for a moment and had a strange feeling to grab his new sword to protect himself, he shrugged at the thought and grabbed it and attached it to his back with the new weapon holder given to him by Lilly. He then walked out the door, locked it and played his flute to call Epona, who would only go to the one who would play the song that he knew. Epona came from the stables from the farm and Link jumped on to her. They then started making their way, at a gentle trot, to the farm.

Once he got to the bottom of the hill, where all the market stalls were. He was stopped by Torres and his family. Torres looked at Link in shock and ran up to him. 'Link, I'm sorry to say this but, you need to come with me! Stay close behind me and put this on! Send Epona home!'

Torres handed Link a cloak, identical to the rest of the family. He put it on and looked at Amelia; she had blonde hair and shining silver eyes, she looked like she had been crying, she was the same age as Link and Lilly, 17. 'Why does this have to happen?' She fell into his arms and cried some more. Link was really concerned and startled at the fact she was so upset for some reason, she was always so joyful and happy, this wasn't a way he had seen her for so long.

Torres turned round to face Link; he had his cloak on as well. 'I hate to say this, but I need you to act like you're my son, leave your sword and other stuff in my house. I never thought this day would come, Lord Arneld had this arrangement sorted out when you and Lilly were younger, to save you two from harm. I'll explain later, but we have to go. There is to be a meeting with outsiders, they have one of our Guardians, but Arneld won't tell us who. Ok, it's time, we need to start heading to the Academy.'

They started following crowd to the Academy. Link composed himself and held Amelia close to him the whole way. They all put their hoods up when they got closer to the Academy so that no one could see their faces.

Once they got to the Academy, Torres directed the family and Link to near the back of the crowds. Link looked at the raised platform and saw Lord Arneld looking motionless and distant to the crowd of his almost family. He looked at Torres and nodded. Torres sighed, looked at Link and put his arm round his shoulder and kept a tight grip on him. Link looked up to the sky.

It was dark, dingy and grey clouds made the place look like evil had found its way to the village. A water droplet landed on his cheek, it started to rain. He looked around for his real sister, but came inconclusive. The murmurs of the crowd seized to complete silence.

Link looked up at the platform, still being held by Torres. He saw a man of about 50 with a midnight black cloak on. Link looked at him and felt a little light headed for some reason, until he brought up his hostage. He gasped and tried to get to the girl locked up in chains and guarded by soldiers. Torres held him tighter, Link looked at him and he shook his head.

The black cloaked man cleared his throat and spoke, 'My new young friend here wanted to say something before I took her away. But I may warn you, she may not be thinking right, she has been tied up for 2 days now. Anyway, the stage is yours.'

Lilly looked up and saw Link straight away, but didn't change the emotion of pure nothing. She had no emotion on her face at all. She coughed for a moment, 'I have one request, please do this if you can, any of you who are students, graduates or Guardians or part of the Academy as a teacher. You are not allowed to come for me, at all. There have been orders for you to die if you do come after this sorcerer. He is not one to mingle with in the wrong way. O, I would like someone to take care of Epona and Aepon, my horses for me. I won't be home for a long time to come. I love you, all.'

'Ok, spare me the goodbyes, we need to go, if any one linked to the Guardians come after us, they will die. I promise you.'

Link felt light headed again, he started seeing things, a dark shadow came running to him, it went through his head and it seared in pain, he fell to the floor, unconscious. Torres picked him off the floor and apologised to the guards. 'I'm sorry; it's my son, Link. He has been ill for some time. I'll take him home now so he doesn't interrupt anyone.' He looked back at Lilly, who closed her eyes; a tear fell down her cheek slowly and silently.

Amelia walked back with Link and Torres, 'You don't think Link is becoming ill just like Lilly, do you, dad?'

Torres looked at his Link, who he was carrying on his back. He then looked at his only daughter and put his hand on her head, 'I don't know, Amy, I seriously don't know. I hate to say this, but it does look that way...'

Amelia looked down, 'But then how is he gonna save Lilly...'

Torres looked at her, 'If you think about it, Lilly was still able to protect the village in other disasters, like when monsters came from the unused forest a year ago, remember?'

She nodded, 'yeah I do, she could barely stand most of the time, but she was still able to save us. That was when she was given the title of High Guardian of Odon. I looked after her for a month afterwards; she was in a coma for that long...'

'Yep, ok, Link will stay in the spare bedroom tonight, and then when the Sorcerer and his men leave, we will take him back to his own house. Sound good?'

Amelia nodded, 'I hope Snow, Jacob and mum are ok at the Academy, I don't want anything to happen to them...'

'They will be fine, my little angel.'

Torres and Amelia went into their house and took Link to the ground floor bedroom. Torres changed Link's clothes with night clothes that were kept in case of emergencies of him having to stay at their place. He then laid him in the bed and pulled the covers over him. Amelia then came in, after changing her own clothes and sat at his side. Tears started to fall down her face again whilst she watched him.

There was a knock at the door. Torres went and got it, it was his wife, Saria and his two sons, Jacob, 14 and Snow, 5 and Lord Arneld. Jacob was carrying Snow, who was sleeping soundly. Serah ran into her husband's arms. Lord Arneld looked at Torres, 'Where is Link, I want to see how he is dealing with what has happened with Lilianne...'

Amelia came into the room, over hearing what Arneld said. 'Link is in the spare bedroom... Wait! He needs his is rest...'

Arneld looked at Link, tucked in bed with a wet cloth on his forehead, 'When did this happen? I didn't think he had the same problems as Lilianne... Did you know about him being ill as well?'

Torres shook his head; they then looked at Amelia, who was looking really nervous. 'What is it, Amy? Did you know he was ill? You won't be in trouble if you told us.'

'Last month, when I kept on going round their house, I was looking after Link, he had a fever and I thought it was nothing. But now I think it's the same illness that Lilly has... I'm sorry for not telling you...'

Torres held Amelia, who started to cry again, 'that's ok, my little Angel, your only human. You couldn't have known.'

Lord Arneld looked at Link and sighed, 'We just have to let him rest. When he has awoken, then we can tell him the story...'

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This fanfic is my own story/adventure of Legend of Zelda, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line.


End file.
